


Too Quick To Judge

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adorable, Couldn't get this out of my head, Father and Son, I have no idea, I love all of these idiots, M/M, Tucker with Junior is actually fucking adorable, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash thinks Tucker's an obnoxious asshole. Then he finds out he has a kid and is actually a good father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Quick To Judge

**Author's Note:**

> So um, this is a thing I made? I really couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to give it to the Internet. It's probably trash but meh. Enjoy I guess. Of course, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Wash sighed. Getting a new neighbor isn’t usually a stressful thing. But it is if your new neighbor is an extremely attractive obnoxious asshole. He had been in the neighborhood for about a week now, and Wash still knew really nothing about him. He had come over to introduce himself, spewing some flirty comments and innuendos. 

Wash wiped sweat from his forehead and slowed down as he came to his neighborhood. Every morning he would go for a run. He checked his phone to see it was already 8:30 and started jogging back to his house. He halted in his track as he came to Tucker’s house. In Tucker’s driveway sat Tucker, in ripped jeans and a t-shirt. That didn’t surprise him. What did was the fact that Tucker was drawing chalk with a kid. Wash immediately assumed it was brother. He looked just like Tucker, bright blue eyes, dark skin. No way Lavernius Tucker had a kid. 

“Look daddy! I made a dinosaur!” The kid smiled up at Tucker, huge grin on his face.   
“Holy crap Junior! That’s amazing!” Tucker said with a smile and the kid, Junior, clapped his hands and started laughing. Tucker picked him up and sat him down on his knee.  
“What do you want me to draw kiddo?” Tucker asked Junior, who was leaned against Tucker’s chest, playing with his dreads.  
“Draw me riding a bird!” Junior clapped his hands very excitedly and Tucker smiled.  
“Well I’m going to need you sit over there for me.” The kid jumped up from Tucker’s lap and sat in front of him. Wash didn’t want to admit it, but his opinion of Tucker was changing. Maybe he judged him too quick.

Wash was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a tug at his pants.  
“Hello!” Tucker’s kid was pulling on his pants, looking up at Wash with a huge grin on his face.  
“Junior! I told you not to run off!” Tucker ran over, and Wash noticed the chalk handprints that were over his jeans and t-shirt. He noticed how bright Tucker’s smile was and how bright his eyes actually were. He noticed the way his lip ring looked so perfect on his lip. Tucker scooped Junior up and threw him on his shoulders, bringing Wash out of his thoughts. “Sorry about that. He’s a bit excited to meet new people.”  
“You have a kid?” Wash immediately blurted out. Tucker’s face twisted and his eyes went dark.  
“Yeah I do. You got a problem with it?”  
“No! It’s fine, he looks a lot like you. I just didn’t expect you to have a kid.” Wash said with a small smile.  
“Junior, how about you go inside and play with your toys. I’ll be in shortly.” Tucker pulled Junior off his shoulders and set him on the ground.  
“Okay!” He raced off, Wash turning to Tucker who had a fond smile on his face as he watched his kid run back to his house. Tucker turned back to Wash who gave him a smile.  
“Yeah. I have a kid. He’s 4. Got a chick knocked up in college. Her parents hated me, for many different reasons, but she wanted to get an abortion. I refused, saying how he was my kid too. I don’t really know why, I sure as hell wasn’t ready to be a father. But I’m glad I did. She refuses to have anything to do with him, so he’s my kid now.” Tucker said with a shrug, but Wash saw something else in his eyes.  
“That’s, really responsible of you actually. I mean, sure you’re an idiot for getting some girl pregnant, but you got a kid that adores you out of it.” Wash said with a smile. Tucker laughed.  
“I guess. Kind of glad I didn’t have to deal with her and her parents. Let’s just say they are high class white people. I don’t think I’d really fit in.” Tucker gestured to himself and Wash laughed.  
“Well you fit in here, so I guess that’s better.”

Wash wouldn’t like to admit it, but he was hardcore crushing on Tucker. Maybe it had to do with how cute it was to see him and his kid together, and how good Tucker was with him. Maybe it was because he looked attractive, like all the time. Maybe because he was sarcastically funny and always quick to make some stupid joke. He’s still obnoxious, and an asshole, but Wash loves it.

“Hey Wash!” Tucker called from his front yard where he was playing football with Junior. Junior was sitting on top of Tucker, cheering something about how he had tackled Tucker and won. Wash walked over, hands in his pockets, ignoring how his heart was racing.  
“Hey.” Tucker laughed, sitting up, Junior jumping onto his back. “I see you’re a little busy.” Wash said with an amused laugh. Tucker rolled his eyes but smiled.  
“I was wondering if you were down for lunch. Tex is babysitting Junior today anyways.”  
“Tex? You’re having Tex babysit your kid?!” Wash practically yelled, looking at Tucker like he was a complete and utter idiot. Tucker just laughed.  
“Yeah, she kind of loves me, and she completely adores Junior.” Wash shook his head.  
“I’m shocked.”  
“Well, I tend to have that kind of effect on people, get used to it.” Tucker said with a wink and Wash rolled his eyes.

“Lavernius!” Tucker cringed at the use of his real name and turned to face the voice.  
“Love you too Tex.” Tex grinned, snatching Junior from him.  
“I love Junior, not you.” Tex spun Junior around, making him laugh and squeal.  
“You know you love me. I’m heading out, text me if you need anything.”  
“I’m going to rob you while you’re gone.”  
“You say that every time!” Tucker yelled as Tex walked towards his house. Wash just stood there staring at Tex’s retreating figure.  
“Never in my life would I think I would see that.” Tucker just laughed and grabbed Wash’s arm.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting it at first either. I’ve known Tex for a while, she’s dating Church after all, and she didn’t hate me, which was a huge surprise. Now that she knows I have a kid, she loves me even more. Well, clearly she loves Junior more but whatever.” Wash shook his head and laughed.  
“Still. Tex smiling and caring about kids? Not what I expected.”   
“Well Wash, you can’t really judge people without really knowing them, can you?” Wash blushed but nodded.   
“Guess you’re right.”


End file.
